Calm
by LunaNight 13
Summary: Dave gets bored on a rainy summer day and goes to visit John and is surprised at how calm he was listening to a certain song. *insert average apology for bad summary*


Calm

Summary: Dave gets bored on a rainy summer day and goes to visit John and is surprised at how calm he was listening to a certain song.

Warnings: Language (it's Dave guys!), BoyXBoy, Small spelling errors (spell check won't work for some reason!)

Pairing: Dave/John, Hammertime, PepsiCola, America, Windy Time, Prankster Gangsters, Herolance, Bromance, Movie Knight, Brofriends. (I found a list of shipping names, HAHA!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own, although I wish I did.

A/N: My first drabble (thats what I'm gona call stories less than 3 chapters) P.S. My computer sucks and I cannot use spell check. I wanna know how y'all like it! (possible 2nd chapter)

Dave POV:

You look at the clock for the thrid time and it still says four o'clock. You groan as you stare at the celing until you check pesterchum, unsurprisingly nobody is online.

"What am I doing just sitting here, there has to be something to entertain me." you mutter, then your realize that you're talking to yourself...again.

You begin to search your home for something that would draw your attention today, and fail. You begin to think though all the possiblities that could occupy your oh-so-valuable time. Your brain drifts off to John, whose dad is on some weird business trip leaving at home alone, again (he told you yesterday). You have an idea and begin to put it into action. You text bro and tell him that you are goin to sleepover at Johns house. You don't care that you didn't ask, and you are sure that (as a frequent visitor to his house) he wouldn't mind.

Five minutes into the ten minute walk to John's house you start to feel small drops of water hit your dark red hoodie. You pull up your hood and walk a bit faster to your final destination. John's house isn't that significant in the row of houses just like his, but neither was yours since you moved to washington when you were thirteen after the game ended. You are now seventeen and being rained on. You walk up to the porch and knock once, twice, three times. You figure that John is taking a shower and get the spare key from under the doormat. "John, you are so predictable." you mutter as you unlock the door, trying to not think about John in the shower. Okay, so you have to admit you've had a small crush on Egderp for about a year. You can't help it, the way his black hair always looks messy no matter how he brushes it, his bright blue eyes that match his exictable personality, how he was about a head shorter than you, okay so its not a small crush, but you think you've been hiding it pretty well. Okay, so Rose knows, but she knows everything, she always is psycoanalyses everything and she is (however distant) sister, but thats all.

You set your backpack on Egderp's couch, and grab an apple juice from the fridge. Everybody says that you has a drinking problem, but you just smirk and take another sip of the sweet nectar that is apple juice. You begin your treck upstairs and you realive that you don't hear a shower running. In fact, as you pass the bathroom the door is open and the light is off. You sigh as you hear thunder, and look out the window down the hall. Luckily you got here when you did becuase the sky has opened up revealing the psyco mess you call a thunderstorm. You look over at the door leading to John's room and see the light on. You walk silently over to the door and knock. The knocking is only polite now, you just wanna leave time for Egderp to cover up if he's in the buff. Not that you wouldn't mind seeing him that was, but you are pretty sure that would be awkward as hell and you didn't want to deal with that.

You open Egderp's door, immediatly drawn to his bed, where the teen lay. He is wearing that stupid shirt again with the smiley green blob and his shorts. You then look at your 8-bit broken record shirt and jeans and find yourself thinking you have no room to talk. You look at John and see that he has his headphones on and his eyes closed. You would think he was asleep if it weren't for him tapping on his shorts as if he was playing an imaginary piano. You quickly think about the standard black piano downstairs, remembering the time John tried to teach you to play the day you realized your feelings for him.

Flashback

"Come on Dave you have to at least try" John said with a smile, patting the space on the bench next to hime. You reluctantly sat down and looked at the black and white keys. He puts your hands on the keys, and starts to say something about how which one makes which note. But you can't help, but not concentrate as you feel your stomache flutter at the nerd's extended touch. After four hours of failing to get you to absorb the piano lesson, Egderp gave up. You shared some advice to not try to teach you again to John, which in his true fashion pouted, but hasn't tried since. Later you went home and dwelled on why you felt this way. You began talking to yourself in your room, and accidentally asked yourself if you were in love with the derp. You stopped talking to yourself as you dwelled on that though and realized it was true.

End Flashback

You begin to wonder what John is listening to, for he looks so calm he has keep his eyes closed for about a minute since you entered the room. You then remember that he probably has no clue you are here you you decide to enlighten him. You open your apple juice and sit on Egderp's bed. He opens his eyes groggily and smiles slightly as he sees you, you smirk back as your stomache does a small flip. He goes back to resting his head on the pillow and cloeses his eyes again. Your curiosity is killing you as you finish you apple juice, nothing ever makes John this quiet. You toss your empty bottle in the trash can across the room, and poke Egderp to get his attention. When he looks at you you motion for him to take off his headphones.

"What are you listening to Egderp?" You ask, smirking at the nickname you assigned him when you first met him.

He doesnt say a word as he unplugs his headphones and sets them on the nightstand next to his bed. He lays back down as he presses play on his iPod. The rain intensifies outside and it adds perfectly to the piano song that is coming from the divice. You lay down next to him and imitate his position (laying on his back and staring at the celing). You instantly feel calm, as if you are floating, you feel your eyes droop slightly and obey they're pleas and close them, drowning in the music. You recognize the melody from somewhere and groggily search your memories until you recognize the song as "Where is My Mind" by the Peixies but play by the piano. Thunder clashes outside, as something changes to the song. It sounds like a beat is added and smirk your signature smirk as you realized its remixed a bit.

You begin to feel as if you are being watched and turn to Egderp. He watches you with those blue eyes that seem to light up besides his calm and groggy exposition. You don't say a word as you are sure he knows your feelings about the song, but to be sure you decide to do something you have never done. Show him your eyes behind the sunglasses. You slowly remove your eyeware and look at the seventeen-year-old next to you, setting the glasses next to his headphones. His blue eyes meet your red ones and he smiles sleepily. You smile in responce and go back to staring at the celing. You feel movement next to you and know he went back to staring at the celing too.

You sit there in comfortable silence for an hour, the rain outside now faded to the bacground as the song is set on repeat. Usually you get tired of a song after listening to it so long, but this time you tend to like it more. Your eyes have been closed for about thirty miniutes, not falling asleep, but tapping to the beats that come halfway though the song. You feel movement again next to you and open your eyes, using peripheral vision to see what Egderp is doing. He has turned towards you, and you mimick his actions. Your eyes are groggy so you closed them again. You get lost in the music again before you feel heat close to your face.

He kisses you.

Its gentle, but of course you are thinking "_Holy shit! He is kissing me! He is kissing me!"_ You then realize that you should prabably kiss back before he loses interest. So you do. You quickly take lead of the kiss and put your hand on the back of his neck. You cant help you feel as if you are flying, he begins to mimick your kissing and you can't help but smirk into the kiss. He pulls away first, for air. You do the same but subtler. You know that your poker face, was broken, but you didn't care and smile, not smirk, but smile.

"I've l-like you as more than a friend for a w-while I-" he stutters, but you interupt him.

"Me too." you respond, smiling sleeplily.

You kiss again, but sweeter. You put your arm around him as he nuzzle his head on your chest. Thunder crashes again, and you close your eyes, thinking about how a summer storm's boredom led to this. The calming song plays softly in the background, maybe you can try to learn piano again from him. You smile calmly at the thought.

-A/N EEEEE looks good! I love this ship! hehe

-with hearts LunaNight 13


End file.
